Island
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: On an deserted Island in the grand line, you better watch your back. LuffyxNami.
1. Chapter 1

Chappter 1!

It was early friday morning. everything was quiet. waves gentaly splashed against the ship. Nami (who had just woken up) walked over to the bow and rested her arms.she thought to herself " it was shure nice of luffy to save me from arlong, but why did he do it? these thoughts rateld around in her mind. "why did he come for me when i betrayed him?" Nami sighed. she looked deeply into the ocean. "ha ha!" Nami thought,"it funny, the ocean remindes me of...Luffy." she paused, "Luffy...why does the ocean make me think of Luffy"  
meanwhile.. Luffy was watching Nami from a distance. Instead of screaming and waking everyone up like he normaly does, he stopped. " Nami lookes sad," He thought,"mabie I should cheer her up?" Nami felt sombody watching her. she moved her head slightly to see who. Luffy stood still, realizing he was noticed."morning Nami!" he shouted from one end of the ship as he ran up to her.

"goodmorning Luffy, how are you?" she asked.

"Im fine, but what about you? You seem sad. Somthing wroung?" Nami looked back down at the water a sighed remembering the terible fight Luffy had to bare to save HER. "Its nothing, Im fine."

"are you shure?"

"positive."

"Good! Now lets go get somthing to eat i'm starved!"Said Luffy.

"haha! Your right, lets go eat. Im starved too!"she replieed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen..."zolo!(zoro in japinese) You idiot! How have you already managed to get ege on the sealing! You said you where going to help me make breakfast not destroy it!" Yelled Sanji,"Give me that pan!"

"eeeeeaaaaa! Give it back i'm tring to help!"zolo yelled back.

"help!"

"O, shut up Sanji!" there is now a war in the kitchen

"hey Guys! whats cooken'?"Luffy said merrily. The two gave Luffy a very strang look."um... somthing wroung?"

the two continued to fight.

"um..Luffy? Im guessing nows not the time to eat."Said Nami.

"Nonsence,"said luffy,"Now what do we have in the fridge?"Luffy tiptoed over to the fridge.

"Luffy! Get outa the fridge!" Yelled Sanji.Nami sat down and sighed.

"O no! My Nami! shes hungry! I must feed her! Nami-Swan!"said sanji with his big heart eyes.

"sanji, give it a rest already.." reaplied Nami.

"see what youve done Luffy! you made Nami Mad!"yelled Sanji.

"Hey.wad I do?"asked Luffy.

"HEY! you forgetin' about somone!" Yelled zolo.the whole crew began to argue..well..almost the whole crew...

"Hey guys, whats for breakfast?"said usopp half asleap being waked up by the noise.

"Sit down!" yelled Luffy, Nami, Zolo, and Sanji.

Authors note: Yay! Chapter 1 is now up! What do you think? sorry for the boringness but its just going to be on the ship for a while. Lots of funny moments with sanji and zolo in the meantime. Please R&R amanda(a.k.a. cracker-jacks) 


	2. Breakfast

Story: "The Island"  
chapter 2: breakfast CAPPTER 2!

11:00 a.m. (After a long fight)breakfast is FINALLY made. Each member of the crew picked out thier seats and sat down.(sanji next to nami, nami next to zolo, zolo next to usopp, and luffy in his so called"captains seat":somwhere in the middle) Warm eges and sizzling bacon with a big plate of pancakes all were set in the middle of the table.

"lets EAT!" screamed luffy(of cource)

"Luffy! will ya please leave some food for the rest of the crew?" Yelled the cook, sanji,"we're all hungry!"

Luffy slowley put back the plate of bacon.

"Luffy... the pancakes too."

" o man...alright." Luffy put back three pancakes.

"Damnit Luffy!"

"Darnet fine!" Luffy put back some more pancakes.Nami gave him a warm smile.  
" Thank you Luffy." Luffy smiled back.

"Here we go again..." sighed usopp.

"Hey! What the hell is that suppolst to mean!" yelled Sanji. Once again, there was a fight in the kitchen.

When breakfast was finally over, Nami once again went to the bow and rested her arms.

"Hey Nami-"

"Go away Sanji, i don't fell like runing from you right now"

"um..its Luffy, Nami." Luffy started to laugh. Nami gigled a little too.

"So...Nami, why were you sad earlyer this morning?" he asked.

"I already told you, its nothing."

"Nah, I don't think so. You looked really upset. I wanna know why."

"Luffy! Its none of your bussness, okay!"

"No! its not okay! Im your captain and i wan't to know why!"

"Hell No!" Nami started to get really loud. Luffy put his hand on her sholder.

"Nami...please?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

authors note: i had fun writing. sorry if this one was rather short! I'm sorry. the next one will be longer.  
cracker-jacks 


	3. paint job

A/N: HERES CH. 3! .

CHAPTER 3!

Sanji and usopp are still in the kitchen(zolo's sleeping).

"Hey, usopp," Sanji asked," Can I borrow your paint for a while? I want to paint a portrate of lovely Nami!" Sanji's eyes turned into big pink hearts.

" Fine, but if she gets angry, Don't blame it on me! She's scary when she's angry!"usopp made a terrified look.  
" Usopp, I'd make you pay for that comment but i've got paint to go get." Sanji headed for the men's quarters of the ship. When he got down there, he noticed zolo sleeping like a baby.

"Hmmm..." He though. Sanji took usopp's paint and went to work on zolo's face.

( Back with Luffy and Nami)

"Nami, please?" Luffy smiled at her.

"...Luffy..." Nami turned away from Luffy. A tear streamed down her face.

"Nami!" Luffy grabed her arm trying to turn her torwds him. As he did so, Nami just simply pushed him away as she coverd her face so he wouldn't see her eyes getting red.

"Luffy, just go away!" she yelled. Luffy was speechless, not understanding much of her emotions.

" I don't wan't to talk right now." More tears roled down her face.

"Nami," Luffy took a deep breath,"okay, now I KNOW somthing is wrong. If you tell me, I'll cheer you up! Nami. please don't say its none of my bussness cuz it is! Im your captain and your captain cares." Luffy finally managed to turn Nami towrds him.

"Luffy!" Nami started to shake him back and fourth,"Why? Why do you always risk your life for me! I mean, you almost got killed by arlong! Why do you do this!"

Luffy stoped Nami from shaking him, then hugged her tightly. Nami, a bit surprized at first, joined in on his hug.

"Nami, Its alright." Luffy wispered,"I did it cuz I care." Nami stoped crying.

"Nami, you don't have to cry, I'm still here, am I not? I'm not going to leave you, EVER."

meanwhile.  
After Sanji's little job on zolo's face, he quickly ran up past usopp(hes coming downstars to get his paint back)to the kitchen again to avoid getting caught. Right as Usopp got to the men's quarters, zolo woke up.

" Hey Usopp. Good morning." he said. Usopp started to laugh a little.

" Um..hee hee..Its still...Hee Hee...Noon." Usopp laughed louder.

"Whats with you?" zolo asked. Then he noticed the paint bottles lying around the floor.

" Um.. what happed here? wheres the painting?"He asked very confused.

" um, zolo, the--" before Usopp could finish zolo ran to the bathroom to examine his face. O Crap...Usopp thought.

"USOPP! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!I LOOK LIKE AN FING LOON!" Zolo screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH! Its wasn't me I swear! Let me go!" he pleaded(usopp is now in a head lock).

" These are YOUR paint bottles! If it wasn't you than who was it!"He screamed. Then Zolo remembered Sanji.

"SANJI!"

To be contunued...( dum de dum dum)  
Authors note: Alright. theres chapter 3! Sorry for being so lazy with the updating lately. Don't worry I'm not going to stop the story because I've already got the whole fanfic done! Yep, all of it. I've just been busy with my other storys to update though...heh heh. Anywho, R&R!  
Cracker-jacks000 


	4. sanjis hiding spot

CHAPPTER4!

"SANJI!" Zolo's scream spread throughout the ship.

"Holy shit!" said Sanji as he ran to the wimens quarters to hide.

"Where am i gonna hide? Where am I goona hide?" Sanji paneked.

"I know! Under the bed!" He quickly crawled under Nami's bed then stayed as quiet as he posibly could.

"I swear when I find Sanji I'm gonna rip his fing head off!" Screamed zolo as he searched the kitchen furiously.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

(Back to Luffy and Nami)

"Nami, its alright. Im going to keep you safe no matter what." Wispered Luffy.  
"but..Luffy--" Before Nami could finish they both heared Zolo's incredibly load shreek...

"SANJI!"

"Wow! Nami, was that you?" asked Luffy. Nami gave him a good smack in the back of his head.

"No you idiot! That was Zolo not me and--!"

Luffy started to walk off before she could finish her sentance.

"Luffy!" she yelled as she grabed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"What?" he asked. Nami smiled at him warmly.

"luffy,..thanks."

Luffy smiled back. " your welcome."

(back to zolo's search)

"hey usopp!" zolo yelled.

" ow! Geez, im right here! you don't have to scream in my ear like that! owch! What do you wan't?"

"You saw Sanji last right?"

"yeah, so?"

"Where is he!"

"owch! I told you i'm right here! stop yelling! And how should i know where Sanji is? I just saw him runing up the-"

Luffy, just at that moment, walked in."Hey guyz! Are you hungry too?"he asked.

" No you idiot! Im looking for Sanji! Whats it look like stupid!" zolo yelled.

" Wait..I saw Sanji run past Nami and I when you screamed"  
zolo started to think,"the only rooms in that direction is the empty storage room and the wimens quarters..."

"Did you check the storage room?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah..that meanes..."

( To Nami!)

"Luffy sure is sweet at times but--" nami thought to herself. " I still don't undersstand why"  
Nami stoped thinking to examine her room.

"why does it smell like bacon in here?"

Sanji poked his head out a little to see Nami."NAMI-SWAN!"

Nami's eyes widened and her mouth droped at the sight of Sanji, under her bed, in her room.  
"Sanji?" she yelled.

Authors note: So, what do you think? Please R&R! 8) 


	5. screeee!

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! And in less than one day? Amazing!

Chapter 5!XD

"Sanji?"

Sanji pocked his head out even more to see Nami a little better.

"What are you doing under my bed?"

"Hidding."

"Not for long!"

"Wait! Nami! DON'T--!"

"I FOUND SANJI!" Sanji coverd his head and braced himself for war...

(Back with usopp,zolo, and Luffy)

"I FOUND SANJI!"

"Hey zolo," Usopp patted Zolo on the shoulder to get his attenchion," Did you hear that? It sounded like Nami!"

"Luffy, where did Nami go to?"

"Um, her room..? but why--"

"Im gonna get him bad this time!"Zolo had an EVIL smile on his face the size of mars. Then, quickly, he zoomed past Usopp and Luffy heading for Namis room.

" I'm board. I guess I'll go see whats he does..." Usopp walked out of the room in the same direction that zolo ran.

Luffy set his hat on the table and got ready to RUN! "Hot dog! Food can wait! This is gonna be good!"

(Back to Nami and Sanji)

Sanji scrambled out from under Namis bed then gave Nami the strangest look...Almost like he wanted to kiss her but strangle her at the same time. Nami gave him a smirk.

"Your gonna get it now Sanji!"

Just then Zolo and Luffy entered the room.

" Where is he?" Zolo shouted as he looked around the room then saw him.

"Take him and leave will ya please? He's pissing me off!"Nami shouted,"I wanna take a nap now"  
Zolo rushed up and put Sanji In a head lock.

"Let me go!" Sanji yelled.

"Why in the world did you paint on my face!"

"Revenge!"

"For what!

"Breakfast"  
"Well,"Zolo yelled,"here's my revenge!" Sanji managed to get himself out of the head lock he was just in, then he lifted his leg and swung it at Zolo! Zolo quickly moved out of the way, while sanji swung his foot at him again! Then Zolo ran to the middle of the room with his hands behind his back as if he was hiding somthing.

"Your gonna get it know!" Sanji screamed as he ran towrds Zolo. Just before sanji Kicked Zolo, Zolo pulled out a blue paint bottle and squized it making all the paint fly out onto Sanji's face!

" Ha Ha! You dumb ass! You fell for it!" Zolo managed to say while laughing.

Sanji didn't move, but gave Zolo a look of Sheer shock.

"I hope you like the color blue cuz your gonna be wearing it for a long time!" Zolo shouted as he ran of. The rest of the crew couldn't stop laughing.Luffy was even roling around on the floor laughing uncontrollibly.

Sanji left the room. Revenge, he thought, will be sweet.

(Later that night: 12:34p.m.)

Nami had not been able to sleep. She left her room and went out to the leadge of the ship (next to the mens quarters) to think. The wind, it feels nice, she thought as she store into the ocean remembering Luffy one again. I wonder, Nami thought, I wonder what goes on inside Luffy's head. What does he think about? What does he wonder? Nami's short orange hair blew back in the wind as she store even deeper into the ocean.

in the men's quarters.  
Luffy couldn't get to sleep ether. He couldn't help feeling like he was forgeting something, almost, missing something?

The feeling came back every once and a while and it really bothered him he didn't know what he wanted, what else could he wan't? He finaly drove himself out of bed and onto his feet. He ignored his hat and headed up to the deck, slowly.

Right as he got there he saw Nami. Just standing there, thinking. she looks so peaceful, he thought, should I bother her? Nami didn't feel alone and looked back to see what was there. Luffy stood still, just staring at Nami. She did so too. For 2 minutes they did this, just staring at eachother.

" You couldn't get to sleep ether, huh Nami?" Luffy said, breaking the silence.

"No.I Came out here to think for a while."

" I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

" No, not at all."

Luffy walked up and stood next to Nami, resting his arms on the leadge.

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami said,"I was wondering, what are you thinking normaly? I know this seams like a weird question but i'd like to know."

" Alot of things," he replied," But lately..."

"Yes?"

" Lately I've been having this feeling. Like i keep forgeting something, like I need somthing"  
Nami stayed quiet, looking at Luffy in wonder.

"Um..Luffy, I wanted to ask you. What are you going to do when your dream comes true?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet. What are you going to do when you make a map of the world?"

Nami was about to reply when a huge sound caught there attention.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"What the hell was that?" luffy screamed.

All of a sudden The ship stoped instantly, sending Luffy and Nami flying overboard!

"No!" Luffy screamed as he streatched both of his arms so one will catch Nami's hand and the other would catch the ledge of the ship. Luffys sucsessfully caught Nami's hand but got a very weak grip on the leadge. Zolo came running out of the men's quarters screaming and grabing his head. Then he saw Luffy's fingers sliping off the end of the ship.

He ran over to Luffy's hand as fast as he could but it was too late. Nami had been knocked out by the waves and luffys hand sliped off the end.

"Luffy!" Zolo screamed as he watched Him fall into the water.

Even though Luffy was sinking, He wouldn't let go of Nami's hand. His last thought was, I won't be separated from her too. Then he closed his eyes, and sinked deeper into the water.

To be continued...

authors note: well? Did you like it? chapter 6 will be in very soon! Anyways please FOR THE LOVE OF GOD R&R! 


	6. Island

A/N: Thankz for reviewing everyone on the other chapters! Here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6:

Birds were flying overhead as waves gentaly splashed against Luffys feet. He slowly opened one eye to see the flaming hot sun staring him in the face.

He opened his other eye and used his free hand to block the sun. Then he noticed there was something in his other hand, something warm.  
He looked over to see Nami, lying next to him, still holding his hand. She was beat up badly, bleeding all over the front.

"Nami?" He managed to say. He looked at himself and saw he wasn't in very good shape ether! He pulled himself up and sat down examining the island he was on. Just the site of the forest horrified him! Brocken, bent, and tall thin trees all were crowded together carring masive anounts of slime, webs, and many other things Luffy wasn't quite sure of.

All of a sudden he fell back down to the ground realizing his body needed to recover. He looked at Nami and thought, just a little more sleep... Then he closed his eyes and feel back asleep.

(Back to the rest of the crew)

Sanji woke up on the floor next to his bed. He looked around the room."what happend here?" He examined himself, looking for injeries.

Thankfully, he was o.k. He pulled himself off the ground and stood up, but swayed around a little being dizzy. It lookes like a tornado hit this room, he thought. He walked up the stairs and out the door then froze as he saw the ship was on an island!

He slowly walked out to the beach and turened around, and what he saw had him in sheer shock... the ship had litaraly been split in half!

Sanji grabed his head and turned around in circles freaking out. My kitchen! he thought.

"Holy crap! This is bad! What the hell happent? Where is everyone? Damnit!" he shouted.

"Relax." said Zolo as he ran up to Sanji.

"Relax? Look at our Fing ship! Im surprized I'm still alive! Why did YOU still have to be alive! What in the world happened?"

Zolo rolled his eyes "Our ship mustive hit something big..."

"Are you kidding! Something we hit did this much damage to our ship?"

"In the grand line, anything can happen. But that's not our biggest problem." Zolo sighed.

"What could be worse than this! Look at our damn ship!"

" Nami, and luffy... They feel off the ship when it happened."

Sanji stoor at him in shock," you mean," he took a deep breath," Im stuck here with...YOU?"

"It's not a fun fair for me eather dumb ass!"

Then Sanji and zolo looked at eachother as if they were sharing thoughts. Usopp! the both thought.

(Back to Luffy and Nami)

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Namis screem almost instantly woke Luffy up. He opened his eyes to see a HUGE two headed tiger staring Nami in the face!

"Help! Its drooling!" she screamed.

Luffy let go of her hand and jumped up.

"Over here you dumb animal!" he yelled.

The tiger payed no attenchion.

Luffy looked next to him and saw a stick. He picked it up, threw it at the tiger and shouted." Over here you damned animal!" THAT got it's attenchion. the tiger got off of Nami and tured it's head to Luffy.

"Ahh!" Nami yelled as she scrambeld away to the other side of the beach. Luffy put his hand on his shoulder and streatched his other arm back.

"Gum, Gum," Luffy got ready to fire," ROCKET!" He punchet the Tiger so hard it sent it flying up into the air until they couldn't see it anymore.

Luffy walked over to Nami and Put his hand out offering her help up. She took his hand and stood up strait staring into the forest with the look of horrer on her face.Then she looked at Luffy and asked,"Whats going on?"

(Back to the rest of the crew)

Zolo grabed his head and turned around saying" o.k. you look in the ship and i'll look next to the forest."

" Your not going to look IN the forest?"

"NO! look at it! I'm not going in there!"

"DAMN! I was sooo hoping I'd never see you again!"

"Just look you moron!"

"Alright!"

About 10 min. after there search Usopp came up carring Loots and loots of berrys from the far end of the beach.

"Hey guyz! What are you looking for?"he said.

They both turned around and shouted,"Usopp!"

Sanji ran down to the beach and hugged him.

"Yes!" Sanji said," I'm not stuck with that IDIOT!"

" Hey," Said Zolo as he walked up," Your the idiot!"

" I got us food!" Usopp said with a mouth full of berrys.

"Well," said Zolo," We better get the ship fixed up so we can look for luffy and Nami."

Usopp looked at him funny." What happened to them?" he asked.

" They feel of the ship when this happened." Sanji said pointing at the two halfes of thier ship.

"Oh no.." Usopp said with a sigh.

Authors note: Sorry that one was shorter but I wan't to leave you guyz guessing. Keep reading beacase the story's gonna get a whole lot better! PLEASE R&R!89 O yeah, Luffys birthday is may 5th! That's Friday! . Dances 


	7. They have to come!

Chapter 7

"Luffy, whats going on?" Asked Nami in shock.

"I don't know. The ship mustive hit something. I think it was a rock or something."

"A rock. Your kidding."

"Nope! Anywhay, We were sent flying overboard and washed up here!"

"I don't remember flying overboard!"

"You were knocked out!"

"Well, that still doesn't change facts. We're stranded on the creepist Island i've ever seen! What're we gonna do now?"

Luffy looked over at the forest again.

"I guess we have to go in THERE to find somewhere to sleep."

Nami shook her head waving her hands around."No! No way are we going in there!"

"Then where are we going to sleep?"

Nami looked around at the beach.

"we'll sleep here!"

"On the beach! Are you kidding me Nami! And what about food?"

"Is that all you think about! Food!"

"Well we are going to need it if we don't want to starve!"

Nami sighed," Yeah, I guess." Luffy smiled at her then walked torwrds the water. Nami folowed him.

"I wonder where my crew is..." he said.

"Yeah, but," Nami walked in front of him then turned around looking at him," We don't have time to worry about them now. We gotta think for ourselfs if we want to live!"

Luffy looked down a moment, then looked back up at Nami and smiled."Yeah, your right!"

"Alright then,"Nami said,"you go get wood, rockes, and anything else you can find and I'll go find food."

"Why cant I find the food?" Luffy asked confused.

"Because, Luffy," Nami started,"You'll eat it all before it gets here!"

"Whatever."Luffy walked towrds the forest and Nami walked to the other side of the beach.  
A few hours later...

Nami carried a bunch of berrys in a small barrel she had found lying on the beach back to her origanal spot. That was a great find, she thought, There are berry bushes all over the place! we can't go hungry now! O.k. then, where's Luffy?

She waited about ten minutes, but Luffy still didn't show up. She began to worry. I hope he's all right... Then she noticed lots of wood, rockes, stickes, vines, and huge leaves all in a pile next to her. She headed closer to the forest and still there was no sign of Luffy.

"Luffy!" she shouted,"Luffy!...Luffy!"

She waited a few more minutes but he still didn't come. She put her hands over her face and thought, oh no! did he leave me here alone? She turned around agian and shouted,"Luffy!" compleatly freaking out. Then she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Luffy!

"Relax. I'm not going to leave you."

Nami, a bit surprized by his sudden presance, was releved to see him smile again. He smiled warmly and said," Lets build our shack now." Nami and Luffy got strait to work, Luffy sticking the pieces of wood into the ground and tying them together with the thick vines, and Nami packing mud and rockes to the botom to make sure they stayed up. When they finaly finished with that, they tied the giant leaves onto the top of thier new shelter. By the time they finished, they had a smalish, square shelter. Then, Nami and Luffy took a few steps back to look at there hard work. Nami and Luffy looked at eachother and smiled, Luffy laughing a little bit amused by Nami's muddy face.

Nami looked up at the sky.

"Its getting dark." She said. The sky was a darkish blue with light clouds and a few glimering stars."Beutiful, isn't it?" she said. Luffy looked at the sky and pointed.

"Look! a shooting star!" he said. Luffy looked at Nami and grabbed her hand."Lets make a wish together." he said.

Nami looked away for a moment so Luffy wouldn't see her beat red blushing face. Then she looked back and said, "Okay..."

Nami's wish was to get of the Island safe, and Luffy's wish was to find what he always felt he was missing. When they were finished wishing they let go of each other's hand and Nami walked into the shelter to sleep, but Luffy didn't follow her. Instead, he sat down on the beach and stoor out at the ocean. Nami slowly walked torwds him and also sat down.

"Are you not tierd?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little. But i can't sleep thinking about my crew."

" Do you really think they're going to come toni-"

"Yes! there're going to come. They have to." Then Luffy fell silet, just staring into the sea.

Oh, Luffy...Nami thought.

"well, I'm going inside the shelter to sleep, o.k.?" she asked.

"yeah, go get some sleep. You need it."

Nami smiled and crawled into the shelter, turned around, and feel asleep staing at Luffy in wonder. how is he so sure they'll come? she thought.  
to be continued...

authors note: Sorry the rest of the crew wasn't in this chapter. I just wanted to get ahead with Luffy and Nami for a while. Anyway, keep on reading my story! lots of love! Oh yeah, R&R please! Tomoro is Luffys birthday! Wa-hoo! I baked a cake to share with my friends tomoro(I know, crazy) R&R R&R R&R R&R!  
cracker-jacks 


	8. goodnight

A/N: OMG! Two in one day! Wow!  
Chapter 8!

Nami woke up slowly to a dark sky and rain.

Good thing we built a shelter...she thought. Then she opened her eyes a little more to see Luffy still sitting on the beach stairing into the ocean.

"Luffy?" she wisperd. of cource she knew Luffy wouldn't hear her over the rain but she said his name again as she slowly was waking up. when she was finaly fully awake she sat up, still sitting in the shelter, and stoor at luffy who was still sitting in the rain. oh luffy,she thought, come get some sleep. she decided to crawl out into the rain to talk luffy into coming in the shelter and sleeping but then she noticed that luffy had already fallen asleap waiting for his crew.  
Nami didn't want to wake him so she grabed him and illfully tryed to carry him in.

"Gosh luffy! How much do you weigh?" Nami's yell just slightly woke Luffy up. Nami, who didn't notce continued to drag him to the shelter.

when she finally managed to bring him in the shelter she layed him down then layed down next to him. luffy woke up just when Nami fell back asleep. he turned his head torwds her also noticing she had draged him inside.

she...she draged me in from the rain...he thought staring at her. "Nami?" he asked. when there was no answer he feel back asleep too. But just before that, he noticed it was cold and put his arm over her to keep her warm. "Nami, thank you." he said.

(Back to the rest of the crew!)

"oh, no..." said usopp,"You mean to tell me our two second most important crewmates are gone!"

"Second?" asked zolo.

Usopp put his hands on his hips and smiled from ear to ear and said," of cource! Usopp, the fearless sea warrior, is always on top!"

"gimmie a break Usopp!" zolo said as he smacked Usopp upside the head.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND YOU TWO!" yelled sanji, "We need to find my lovely Nami!"

"what about Luffy?" zolo and usopp asked.

Sanji stoped shaking his fist and bent over a little bit saying," yeah, sure... whatever."

zolo just realized something," hey! do you think they're together? I'd be a whole lot better if they were together, i'd be easyer to find them."

"zolo's right, sanji."

"who knows," Sanji said," we can only hope we find Nami-Swan."

zolo put his hand on his head and said," calm down casanova! we'll find her, AND LUFFY. but first, we need to fix this ship. lets start with pushing the two halfes closer together, then find a whole bunch of wood to put it back together. we have hammers and nails on the ship"  
They all went to the side on the left and began pushing.

(back to luffy and Nami)

When the sun finally rose Nami woke up, and noticed luffy's arm over her. Completely shocked, she turned her head towrds him realizing he was still sound asleep.

"Luffy?" she wispered.

"Luffy?" She wispered again. Luffy continued to sleep. Then Nami noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing his straw hat. She liked this look a little more. he always looked so childish in his hat, but she knew how much it ment to him so she never said a word. Not a single word, ever!  
Not knowing why she wanted to do this, she ran her fingers through his rough black hair, at the same time pulling out small pieces of straw. This woke Luffy just slightly and he opened his eyes to she Nami, picking through his hair.

Nami stoped running her fingers through his hair and froze, her hands still on his head.

He looked at her confused not understanding why she was brushing him. Then he said," Er..., good morning Nami, what're you doing?"

Nami turned beat red completely understanding how HE felt.

"Oh! Luffy! I was just, um, er..." Nami found it quite hard to finish her sentance at that point.

Right then Luffy remembered he had his arm over Nami, keeping her warm. He completely ignored that fact just stairing into Nami's eyes like he was being hipnotized.

Nami finaly gained enough bravery to talk and said," Luffy, why is your arm over me?" she said changing the subject a little. Luffy flashed back to reality and and no longer ignored the fact his arm was over her.

He blushed just a little," I was keeping you warm."

Nami looked confused," um, why?" she asked.

"Because it was cold and you draged me in from the rain."

"Oh, yeah. well thanks for keeping me warm."

"I should be thanking you."

"Its really to big deal."

"Yeah it is. I'd still be in the rain if it wasn't for you. thank you, Nami."

Nami smiled slightly and blushed even more. Luffy smiled too, also blushing, just a little.

Nami looked out at the beach.

"It's still raining." she said.

Luffy looked at the beach too.Then he replied," yeah, it is. Its also still cold."

"What time do you think it is?"

"Night."

Nami looked at him funny, a bit amused by his stupidity.

Nami then yawned.

"Are you still tierd Nami?" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, a little."

"Then go to sleep. I'll still keep you warm."

"Oh, luffy. you don't have to."

Luffy squezzed her only with both of his arms now.

"Oooooooh, yes-i-do!" he shouted.

Nami smiled at him warmly then put one of her arms over him too.

Then she said," Okay. But you have to let me keep you warm too"  
Luffy smiled, then closed his eyes and said," Goodnight,  
Nami."

Nami closed her eyes too and also said," Goodnight, Luffy."

Then they both feel asleep in each-others arms.

(Back to the rest of the crew)

It started to rain on Zolo, Sanji, and usopp as the pushed the two pieces of the ship together.

"Aw, Damn!" Zolo yelled," Rain!"

Sanji kicked him in the side," Get back to pushing zolo!"

Usopp stoped pushing and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Sanji shreiked," The two pieces are almost together!"

Usopp turned around and scratched the back of his head saying," I'm tired! I'm going into one of the halfes to sleep!"

Zolo followed him," Yeah! I'm tierd too! Bye!"

Sanji folowed them giving up. "Fine!" he shouted.

They all entered the half to the left entering the messy men's quarters to sleep. Its gonna be a long night, Sanji thought.  
To be contunied...

Authors note: Well! Please R&R! Are you in a party mood yet? Why you ask? ITS LUFFYS BIRTHDAY TOMORO! that why! Yep, may 5th is his birthday! Par-tay! Yeah, and I'll put up another chapter in honor of him tomoro also! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY! 3 3 3

Tip for writeing: listen to music when you write. Listen to the mood of music that u r writing. try it! 


	9. same Island

Story: "The Island"  
Chapter 9: How can it be!

Previosly: Things are starting to settle down with Luffy and Nami, but Sanji's got one heak of an attitude! Whats next? Read and find out!

CHAPTER 9!

(To Nami and Luffy)  
The hot sun woke Nami up from her sleep. man, she thought it just gets hoter and hoter every damn day!

As Nami opened her eyes, she expected to see Luffy sound asleep. But he wasn't there! (This isn't the big surprize i was talken about) Nami got up to her feet and stood up.

"Luffy?" she said. Right then Luffy poped out from behind her, almost scaring the living daylights out of her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. Luffy scratched the back of his head confused.

"What?" he asked," you look like you just saw a ghost! where is it!" Luffy turned around in circles with his fists clenched.

Nami stood up and hit him in the back of the head and said,"No you freaking idiot! you just scared me!"

"How'd I do that?"he asked.

"Oh brother!" Nami said as she put her hand over her head and walked out into the beach. Luffy folowed her.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Nami looked at him in relief that he wasn't going to say something stupid again and said," I don't know. Stay here I guess...Nothing else to do really."

"But we'll run out of food sooner or later and i need meat! All we have to eat is berrys." Luffy grabed his stomach as it grawled.

"Thats all we can find."

Luffy turned over to the forest and looked at Nami.

"We could go in there..." he said.

Nami waved her hands around and said," No way am i going in there and you can't make me"  
"What else do we have to do but sit here!"

"Entertain yourself!"

"how?"

"I don't know!"

"Nami!"

"Luffy!"

Nami turned the other way trying not to hit Luffy.

Luffy headed towrds the forest and diddn't stop.

"Where the heak are you going?" Nami shreeked.

"Into the forest."

Nami sighed finally giving up knowing she'd lose anyway.

"Fine," she said,"but lets get some supplies before we go in...THERE!"

Luffy smiled and folowed Nami into the small shack they made.hee hee luffy thought, my plan worked

(Back to the rest of the crew)

Zolo was the first to wake up. Realizing nobody else was up, he thought of a plan to get them up. I've got it! he thought as he held one hand out and hit it with his other.

Zolo tip toed up to Sanji and Usopp and grabed both thier legs. here we go! he thought Then, with both thier legs in his hands, he ran out of the ship and out onto the beach as fast as he could dragging Sanji and Usopp along with him.

Now Sanji and Usopp were up!(still not the surprize)

" What the F did ya do that for Zolo?" yelled Sanji.  
He waited for Usopps reply but he had been nocked out in the dragging. Zolo was roling around on the ground laughing uncontrollibly. "Damn! That was hilarious!" he screamed.

Sanji clenched his fist and ran towrds zolo and yelled," I'm gonna kick you so hard!" But then, Sanj triped over a rock as he ran at Zolo.

This made zolo laugh even louder.

"Ha ha! stupid!" Zolo yelled.

Sanji, just laying there, completely gave up on revenge on Zolo, (for the moment at least).

Sanji and Zolo slowly got to there feet.

"We better get back to the boat i guess" Zolo said.

"Yeah, but not with Usopp nocked out."

"Then what do we do now?"

"How should i know?"

"I've got and Idea, i've been thinking about this since yesterday."

"Go on.."

"I'll leave to the other side of this island to see what I can find."

"no way."

"why!"

"Cuz if your going we're all going."

Zolo crosed his arms and said," Fine."

"All we can do now though is wait for Usopp to wake up."

"I guess so..."

(Back to Luffy and Nami)

"Alright!" Nami said whiping her hands together," lets go!"

"Well finally!"Luffy shreeked.

Nami and Luffy headed off into the forest, climbing over brocked tree's while ignoring the other ones. About a half hour later Luffy stoped going.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Nami.

"We're not getting anywhere."

"Where did you wan't to go in here?"

Luffy pointed to a large, steep mountain/hill thing that and no trees. It looked Like a huge rock with a spiriling ledge around it all the way to the top, then at the very top there was a huge ledge goign far out of the big rock and a big cave in frount of it.

whoa... Nami though,how come i didn't see that before?

"What do you expect to be up there?" she asked.

"Whatevers up there..I guess. It seemed like fun to go look at but now I'm tierd and it seems like we are getting no where! Like we are going in circles!"

"Lets keep going then. we'll reach it sooner or later. This is a big Island."

"Alright." he said.  
They continued to travel into the forest. Finally, after 26 more mins. they reatched a large a normalish/largeish feild with long grass and a small pond with a small underground cave.

"wow." Luffy and Nami both said.

"Do you want to stay here?...Luffy?"

"Water!" Luffy screamed as he rushed his head into the little pond.

"Wait!" Nami said running to the pond," I need water too!"

Soon, Nami and Luffy's heads were both in the pond sucking up as much water as they could.

When they were finally finished, they sat next to the breathing hard.

"I forgot about water!" Nami said.

"Yeah! me too."

"Do you want to stay here? not really.." Luffy said. Then he noticed a straw hat sittling just outside of the underground cave. Luffy quickly felt the top of his head realizing his hat was not on, then he ran to the straw hat realizing it was his.

"My straw hat!" He yelled.

"You found it!" Nami said as she got up.

"YEAH!" Luffy said happily, but then he also noticed that there was three bite markes on the side of it.

"Whats wroung luffy?" Asked Nami.

Luffy showed his hat to Nami and said," Look at my hat!"

(Back to the rest of the crew)

When Usopp finally woke up he saw that Zolo and Sanji were packing thier stuff up as well as Usopp's.

"Whats going on guys?" he asked.

"we're going to the other side of the Island." Sanji and Zolo both said.

"Why?"

"We want to look for things. mabie there is better wood than this to build our ship back together." Said Zolo.

"Alright," Usopp said walking up, looking into his bag," hey! wheres my slingshoot!" He yelled.

"You mean that toy?" Said Sanji.

"Toy!"

"Hurry up you two!" yelled Zolo, already on his way to the other side.

Sanji and Usopp ran after his and traveled to the other side of the Island.(going down the beach)

2 hours later...

"We're here." Said Zolo.

"ALRIGHT!" Said Usopp," Usopp the fearless sea warrior is here!"

" Give it a rest will you!" yelled Sanji.

"Shut-up!" yelled Zolo," don't waist you energy on eachouther!"

Then, out of the corner of Sanji's eye he noticed a small, square shack it the distance.

"Whats that?" He said pointing at it.

"I don't know." Zolo said as he walked up to it.

When they reatched it Usopp went into the shack and carried out three pieces of a staff.

"Thats Namis!" yelled Sanji," My dear Nami-swan!"

Zolo stoped to think,"Wait that means," he got a feeling," Luffy and Nami are on this Island! how can that be!"

To be continued...(dum de dum dum!)

Authors note: That was so much fun! It was hard to consitrate though cuz my sister couldn't stop singing 8( . Man, she's one bad singer! Anyway, stick around for chapter 10. AND...ITS LUFFYS B-DAY TODAY! PAR-TAY! 


	10. how could I?

A/N: Well, 7 chapters to go after this! But don't worry! I might make a sequel!

Chapter 10!

(to zolo, usopp, and sanji)

"What did you just say?" asked sanji.

" I said,-," Zolo took a deep breath," I think Luffy and Nami are on this Island too."

"Well, how can that be?" Asked Usopp.

"How Should i know!"

They all just stood there for a moment, very confused, shocked, and somewhat releaved they where all on the same Island.

"Where are they now?" asked usopp

"I really don't know."replied zolo

"Do you think they are in the forest?" usopp asked again.

"maybe. but why would nami leave her staff here? did some wild animal drag them off?" zolo said.

"Luffys stronger than that stupid!" -Sanji

"I'm only guessing!"-zolo

"Just shut-up!"-Sanji

"I don't have to!"-zolo

"Can we go now?"-usopp

"SHUT-UP!" zolo/sanji

30min. later after everything settles down. Sanji, usopp, and zolo all sit in a circle on the beach.

"Well, what should we do? stay here or go in the forest." Asked usopp.

"Both," said zolo," we should split-up"

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll stay here and you and usopp could search the forest." said sanji.

Zolo waved his hands around," no way! you and usopp are going because i'm staying here!" said zolo.

"fine." sanji said, with a vain now visible on his head.

"When do we go?" asked usopp.

"now." said zolo.

(back to Luffy and Nami)

Luffy sat down next to nami," how did it get here?"

"some animal must have dragged it here..."

Everthing fell silent after that for a while. After 11mins. Nami stopped looking at luffy and looked at the sky, watching it get darker and darker, Until stars were visible.

Luffy stopped frowning at his hat and set it down next to him. Then he looked at Nami.

"Nami, d-d-do you remember the last conversation we had befor we fell overboard?"

"yeah."

"Remember how you asked me what I normaly think about?"

"Yes."

"That question made me think, what do you normally think about?"

Nami looked at him. Not really knowing what to say. when she finally found an answer she said,"well-"

Then Luffy interupted her and said," Don't you think about maps alot?"

Nami laughed a little "No, not most of the time at least. I think about lots of things, but i've been thinking about Arlong lately."

"Why?"

"I still really don't understand why you saved me. I mean, i took your ship. I betrayed you. How come you came after that? Why did you fight arlong after all i did?"

"Cuz, your my friend, and that dumb ass made you cry."

" Was that really the whole reason?"

" not all of it."

" hmm?"

"I trusted and beleved in you."

Nami listened closely as Luffy continued,"I belived you weren't a bad person. They keept telling me to get a new navigater, but I didn't wan't anyone else to navigate my ship but you. And...Nevermind."

"Luffy, what were you going to say?" asked Nami.

"I doesn't matter anymore. I'm just happy your safe."

"but-"

"Lets stay here for the night. "

Luffy layed down next to her, and stoor at the sky.

Nami did the same.

" You really do have a mind of your own luffy." Nami said looking at him.

Luffy smiled at her "Guess so."

They both shut thier eyes, just about ready to fall asleep. But before Nami fell asleep, she wanted to ask Luffy a question.

"Luffy, did your wish come true?"

"Not yet. what about you?"

"No."

"well, it will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

(Back to the rest of the crew)

"NOW!" Screamed Sanji.  
"Yeah." -zolo

"Why?"-usopp "We'll find them faster."

"Whatever..."-sanji.

Sanji and Usopp stood up, took one last look at zolo and headed torwards the forest. darnet, usopp thought, how come i'm always being pushed around?

"O, yeah," said zolo.usopp and sanji looked at him."You have 3 days to get here with them. If you don't come back with them then they're obviosly dead, if you don't come back I'll think your dead. so don't forget, 3 days."

Sanji and usopp noded thier heads and continued into the forest.

When Zolo could no longer see them he went over to the ocean and sat down next to it, and thought for a long time. is this it? he thought, After all this, will we get off this Island? Will I ever beat halk eye?

Zolo got up again and went into the shack, and took a long, long nap.

(Back to luffy and Nami)

Nami suddenly woke up for what seemed like no reason at all.

what was that? She thought. Something didn't feel right to her now. she got to her feet and looked around. She saw Luffy, still sleeping. She saw his hat was still there. Why do I feel like something is wrong? she thought. Right as she layed back down, lots of seriosly scary animals came out of all the bushes, surounding Luffy and Nami.

"What the--!" Right then Another one of those two headed tigers jumped at her and dug it's teeth deep into Nami's side.

"EEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nami Kicked it away, But then two more of the animals jumped at her, dug thier fangs into her legs, and started dragging her away.

Nami, who was now in serious Pain, managed to scream," LUFFY! HEEEEEEELLLPPPP!"

Right then Luffy woke up instantly and jumped to his feet, and he saw Nami being torn at.

"Nami!... Thats it! All you animals can go to hell!" He yelled as streatched his leg far back just about as far as it could go," Gum! Gum! Whip!"

Luffy's leg went flying forward hitting all the creepy animals and knocking down a few trees too.

Nami was allready flat on the ground, so of cource it didn't hit her.

Luffy ran up to her as fast as he could.

"NAMI!" He screamed.

Nami was bleeding all over the place and breathing very hard.

"luffy.." she said quietly.

Luffy looked into her face carefuly. There was very little color in her eyes and she was very pail.

"Nami! You'll be fine right! Nami!" Luffy freaked out.

Nami slowly lifted herself up just enough to hug Luffy.

Right as Nami did this Luffy huged her to in relief.

Nami stoped breathing so hard and said,"Thank you, luffy.."

Luffy held her tighter.

"I'll be fine," Nami said," I just need sleep."

Luffy carried her to the pond and layed her down. Then, as nami feel asleep, luffy washed off everything with the water from the pond then feel asleep too, but this time, he held nami's hand as he went asleep. So she wouldn't get away. Or at least dragged away. Luffy didn't fall asleep fast though. He couldn't stop thinking of how stupid he was to let nami get hurt, after he promosed she would be safe with him.

I'm so stupid! he thought, how could i let this happen!

To be continued...

Authors note: That was fun. like i said before, listening to the mood of music ur writing in helps! . Have a awsome day all you! I'm just so happy you all are reading my story! it thrills me so, so much! R&R! (I totaly partyed yesterday for luffys b-day! XD!) R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! 


	11. your awake!

A/N: heh heh... thankz for reviewing for the last chapter but I want more! (not trying to sound greedy here!) No new chapter till I get at least 4 more reviews! ..

CHAPTER 11!

Nami opened her eyes slowly to see Luffy, on his knees leening over her, stairing in her face.

"Nami?" he said.

Nami smiled, very happy to see him," Hey, Luffy. Whats wro--" Right then Luffy Picked her up and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tight.

Nami coughed, being hugged too tight, then returned the hug.

"I'm so glad your okay!" he said.

"Thanks to you, I owe you one!"

"It was no problem, but... It was my fault anyway."

"How was it your problem? I mean, Its not like you made them attak me."

"I said you'd be safe with me, and I let you down."

"It wasn't your fault at all!"

Luffy stopped hugging her and helped her up.

"Well, yeah. But you were getting ripped at while i was sleeping." Luffy looked away, clenching his fists," Why am I so stupid?"

Nami put her hand on his sholder," Don't say that! Your not stupid!" Most of the time, she thought,"Its not your fault! Not at all!"

"Well anyway, what are we going to do know?" he asked.

"Didn't you wan't to go explor that HUGE rock thing? The hill." Or is it a mountain? she thought.

"Not anymore. Not after what happend to you 2 days ago."

Nami's eyes widened," TWO DAYS?" she shreeked.

"Yeah, so?"

"You could've woken me Up!"

"Nevermind that, lets go back to the beach."

"Nope. You wanted to go to the hill so we're going!"

"But you-"

"I know, but I don't care. lets go!" Nami started walking in the direction of the hill/mountain/rock thing.

"Alright!" He said happily as he joined her.

(To Sanji and Usopp)

"Man," Usopp said," This is taking forever!"-usopp

"Suck it up, Usopp!"-sanji

"But we've been traveling for two days already! And that but mountain thing hasn't goten bigger at all!"

Sanji looked over at the mountain thing,"yeah, your right..."

"What's wroung with this Island!" Usopp said grabbing his head and twitching a little.

"I don't think it's the Island thats doing it..."

Usopp and Sanji both fell to the ground.

Sanji put his hand over his head, " GRRRRR! we've been going in circles around the island!"

"You where the leader!"

"No I wasn't! The so called brave sea warrior wanted to lead us! That's you dumb ass!"

"Lets just go back to Zolo and say we gave up..."

"Never! We have a mission!"

"Fine...But lets get some rest."

"Fine." Sanji said sticking his tounge out at usoop, and usopp repeting his actions.  
(A/N: They're such kids sometimes! XD)

(Back to Luffy and Nami)

There long journey was finally over!

"We're here! About time!"shouted Luffy.  
Nami threw her arms up into the sky and added," HELL YES!"

Luffy smiled at Nami then at the mountain. "How do you think we get up?" he asked.

"See the ledge going spiriling up all the way around the it?"

"Yeah."

"We have to find the botom and go up." Nami said pointing at the mountain.

"Okay!"

Luffy and Nami got to work right away looking for the botom of the ledge.

Nami went left around the mountain thing and Luffy went right. 10 min. later the both ran into eachother at the botom of the ledge knocking eachother to the ground.

Luffy got up then helped Nami up too.

"I'm sorry," he said," I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Me too.." Nami said.

After that they both laughed for a while, they looked at the ledge.

"Its pretty thin."Said Luffy.

"Yeah, but we'll make it up." Nami smiled at Luffy, Luffy smiled too.

Luffy grabed Namis hand and started walking up the ledge.

Nami blushed a little, being a bit happy he did this so much now, then walked up to Luffys side.  
here we go! Luffy thought.

(Back to Sanji and Usopp)

Usopp woke up on the beach in frount of the two halfs of the ship.

why am I here? he thought.

"Your up?" said Sanji from behind Usopp.

Usopp turned around to see him,"Yeah I'm up but why are we back here?"

"To Rest." Sanji said simply.

"Well lets go back into the forest."

"No"

"Why?" Usopp said getting angry.

"I'm tierd."

"WHY WEREN'T YOU SLEEPING!" Damn, he thought, he's almost as stupid as Luffy is!

"I was dragging you here." Sanji said getting to his feet.

"Lets go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sanji shook his head back and fourth and said," Fine, whatever."

Usopp got up and marched over to the forest as if he were the worlds bravest man.

why am I stuck with this Idiot? Thought Sanji.

(To Zolo)

Zolo woke up the Next day to the sun.

This sun Is really bright he thought, Did Nami and Luffy really have to wake up to this every day?

Zolo got to his feet and looked at the forest.

"Not much longer now." He said to himself.

Zolo yawned and went back Into the shack Luffy and Nami made and fell back asleep.  
Just one more day. He thought.

To be continued...(REVIEW NOW PLEASE!)

Authors note: Ello! Sorry for some of spelling errors! Try not to be to hard on me! The more reviews I get the faster I update thats what I'm doing now so review for a new chapter! 


	12. RUN!

**A/N: I'd really like to thank everyone who review the last chapter! HERES CH. 12!  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!**

**CHAPPTER 12!**

Sanji and Usopp have now been walking back into the forest for hours now.

"Aw, man! What Kinda Island is this!" Yelled Usopp.

"Your the one who wanted to go back in!"-sanji

"Only cuz Zolo said so!"

"Is he the only one you listen to!"

"no!"

"oh, I really bealive that..."

"Just keep walken."

"so your Mr. tough guy now are you?"

"Shut-up!"

2 HOURS LATER...

"Are we there yet?"-usopp

"No."

5 mins later.

"Are we there yet?"-usopp

"no."-sanji

5 mins later...

"Are we there yet?"-usopp

"No."-sanji

5 mins later...

"Are we there yet?"-usopp

"No."-sanji

5 mins later..

"Are we---"-usopp

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"-sanji

Sanji had given Usopp a good, well deserved, punch.

"You didn't have to his so hard..."-usopp

(To Luffy and Nami)

"We're finally here!" Said Luffy, Oh so exited.  
"whoa..." Said Nami as she let go of Luffy's hand and walked over to the end of the large Ledge Sticking out the side of the mountain in frount of the cave.  
Nami's hair softly blew back in the wind.

"Its so beutiful..." she said.

Luffy walked over to Nami,"YEAH! I can see the whole Island from here!"

Nami smiled, and pointed out their shack, which looked like an aunt.

"Let's stay here!" Luffy said.

Nami laughed at him. "Of cource we're going to stay here!" she Said.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

"yeah."

"Look, theres a puddle of rain water over there."

"okay."

"we should be okay here."

Luffy put his arm around Nami's shoulder and said," This time, you'll be safe."

Nami smiled at him warmly.

Luffy and Nami stood there, stairing at the breath taking view for hours, until it got dark again, and Stars where visible.

Luffy looked back at the cave."We should go in there to sleep now."

"okay." Nami said,"Its been a long day."

Luffy and Nami Walked into the cave and sat down against the wall.

"What are we going to do tomoro?" Nami asked.

"I'd be smart to stay here for a while." he replied.

oh my god! Nami thought, Luffys being smart for once!

"Yeah, luffy. Good idea!" she said.  
Luffy put his arm around Nami's shoulder and scoted closer to her.

Nami looked the other way and blushed a little,"Um...Luffy, I'm tierd."

Nami layed down, Luffy did too.(A/N: His arm is still around her! XD)

"Did your wish come true yet?" he asked.

"No, you?"

"no. It'll happen though. I know it will."

"Me too."

As Nami got even more tierd she she rested her head on Luffys chest, And feel asleep.  
Luffy stoor at the sky outside of the cave and thought,Please make Nami's wish come true...

Then he feel asleep as well.

(To Sanji and Usopp)

"Why aren't we there yet?" Usopp asked.

"how should I know?"

"We've been walking forever."

"Shut-up..."

"Grrrrr...Are we there yet?"

"SHUT-UP! Don't start that shit again!"

"I can If I wan't too!" usopp said childly.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Sanji got so angry he attaked Usopp. As Usopp fell to the ground. He grabed onto Sanji's shirt and brought him down too.

"Why you little----" Sanji yelled.  
Sanji and Usopp Landed on the other side of the trees in a big fiend with long grass, A pond of rain water, and a small Underground cave...

"Whoa." Usopp said as he got to his feet.

"Talk about scary. Look at all the trees."

"And look at all the blood in the grass!"

"Do you think Luffy and Nami were here?"

"guess so."

Sanji and Usopp looked at eachother in shock.  
are they dead? they both thought.

(to Luffy and Nami)

When Nami woke up it was still late at night.

what the-? Nami thought, whats going on?

When Nami noticed Luffy wasn't there she quickly got to her feet. "Luffy!" She screamed.

Just outside of the cave she heard Luffy yell,"**RUN**!"

Nami couldn't see much in the Dark so she ran out of the cave to see a huge lion, 20 times luffy's size, Stairing him in the face.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed.

Luffy looked at her and shreiked," go now! Run!"

"No!" Nami yelled, "I'm not leaving you! You need my help! I'm not going to let you get hurt!"

"Forget about me! Run!"

"No!"

To be continued...( dum, dum, **DUM!)**

**Authors note: HYA! Well? I want to hear you review! Ask questions! I don't care i just want to know what you think! Remember, no new reviews no new chapters! laughs evily  
cracker-jacks000**


	13. Thats it!

A/N: Theres 17 chapters total so enjoy whats left and Review for new chapters!  
Chapter 13!

"NO! I'm not sitting around this time! No, No, No!" Nami shreiked.

"Nami! Just go! I can't risk you getting hurt again!"

Nami started crying and ran back into the cave looking for somthing to hit the Lion with. Out of the corner of her eye she spoted An old Ax. Nami picked it up and threw it at the Lion.

"Get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

The ax hit the Lions leg, Getting his full attention to Nami.

"Nami! No!" Luffy cryed.

"I'm fighting too!" she yelled.  
Nami ran over to the Lion and ripped the ax out of its leg and then she hit it sevifal more times.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled as he ran at her to save her, but... Its was too late. The Lion had already Lifted its huge paw, threw it at Nami, And ripped it's claws across her flesh, which sen't Nami Flying back. She hit the wall of the mountain just above the cave harshly then fell to the ground. She didn't move an inch. Luffy ran over to her, and and examined her pail face.  
Luffy turned around and gave the Lion "this look" and whiped Namis blood of his hands.

"Thats it!" he yelled,"your gonna get it now!"

The look in Luffy's eyes where of anger, terror, and countless other emotions.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he ran at the lion with the ax he took from Nami's hand. Luffy Jumpped into the air in frount of the Lion's Face and threw the ax at its eye. Luffy grabbed the ax again and jumpped onto the ground as the Lion gave out a huge cry. Blood ran down from it's eye.

As Luffy threw the ax into the fire he had started earlyer, the Lion ran at him with uncontrollible anger.

Luffy threw his arms forward," Gum...Gum.." he yelled," ROCKET!"

The impact only sen't the lion a few feet back.

"Shit," Luffy said," didn't hurt it."

The Lion ran at Luffy Catching him off guard and sending him flying over the edge of the mountain. As Luffy was falling he stretched his arms forward and grabed the edge of the Large ledge, Sending him flying back onto it.  
Luffy ran to the lion and punched him seviral times, getting faster and faster with each punch.

This damaged the lion but not much.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Luffy thought.  
Luffy dodged the lions next attack as he ran at the fire and grabbed the ax.

As the Lion ran at Luffy once more, Luffy Jumped onto the Lions back and Hit the lion with the hot, half melted ax.

The Lion screamed as Luffy did this.

"DIE!" Luffy screamed.

The lion screamed again as Luffy climbed onto its head And Hit it again in the other eye.

"Your Going to pay for killing Nami you stupid animal!"

Luffy hit the Huge animal in the head with the ax a few more times before it threw him off and charged.

Luffy Quickly got out of the way.

The Lion stoped charging just in time enough to not fall off the edge of the mountain.

here's my chance, Luffy thought.

Luffy ran at the Lion stretching his arms back then swinging them at the Lion with all the strength he had Left in him.

Before the lion went flying over the edge it bite Luffy Prittly badly on his leg and scratched him across his whole Body. Luffy threw the ax down with the Lion as he watched it fall. After Luffy No longer had strength enough to stand anymore he fell to the ground panting.

what a fight, he thought as he quickly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(To Sanji and Usopp)

"Holy crap..." Sanji said as they both heard a loud screem from the center of the forest.  
"What was that?" Usopp asked.  
"Sounded like a dieing animal."

"You think its Luffy?" Usopp yelled.

" I said animal! But, then again Luffy prittly much is an animal when it comes to food... how does he keep his shape?"

"Anyway... look at this place! How are we so sure Luffy and Nami were here?"

Sanji pointed to a straw hat sitting by the little pound.

"Thats Luffy's hat!" Usopp yelled.

"NO DUH!"Sanji yelled hitting Usopp in the back of the head.

"owch..."

"Lets move on now. They left here not too lang ago. I can tell." Sanji started to continue walking into the forest.

"What about Luffy's hat?"

"Grab it and lets go!"

"okay!"

To be continued...( REVIEW!)

Authors note:Yay! Okay, I got a review complaining about how I said zolo instead of zoro, and what I have to say is: I'm sorry but Iwant to use zolo. And I'd like to thank my top reviewer, kosmic! Thankz a bunch I always get so exited to hear what you have to say every chapter!  
Chapter 14 soon just as long as you all REVIEW! 


	14. let it rain

A/N: Heres chapter 14, Like, the most dramatic chapter in the whole story! Enjoy!  
REMEMBER: no new reviews, no new chapters.

Chapter 14: Let it rain

"Damn, I still can't figure out what that scream was!"-usopp

"Why do you care?"-sanji

"..."-usopp

"?"-sanji

There was a long silence.

"Nevermind" -sanji

"where are we headed anyway?" Usopp asked

"Where the scream came from."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Then why are we going?"

"Where else are we going to go?"

"I guess you've got a point..."

"Now can you stop asking questions?"

"Whatever, heartless."

"You know who your talking to, right?"

"nevermind."

(to Luffy and Nami)

Birds flew overhead as the sound of thunder screamed at Luffy .

He turned over a few times trying to ignore the loud sound but it didn't work, and even if it did the shock of remembering Nami would anyway. Luffy slowly opened his evey to a crow looking him in the face as if he were dinner.

Luffy pushed it aside as he slowly woke up.

Wha..., Luffy slowly got to his feet, trying to remember what happened. He blinked a few times as he looked out over the mountain. What happened? He thought.  
All of a sudden Luffy's eyes opened wide as he almost instantly remembered everything. NAMI, He thought as he turned around torwards the opening of the cave to see her.

She was still there. He ran up to her as rast as he could then got on his nees beside her. She still didn't move an inch, not one sign of movment at all.

He closely examined her face.

It was as pail as gray.

He softly touched her face.

It was cold as death.

Luffy felt as if he were going to cry. Nami...You can't be...NO! He thought this over and over again, each time making him hate himself even more.

He turned her over facing him then he examined her face again still not wanting to belive she was gone. Now, Luffy started to cry.

"Look what I've done..." He mutterd.  
He carefully picked up Nami the walked torwards the edge of the large ledge thats view once looked so wonderful to Luffy.

Now, It looked like a nightmare that he couldn't get himself out of. Rain stormed down and lightning flashed against the sky. Luffy collapsed to his nees, Nami still in his arms. Luffy looked down at her white, pail face. Luffy looked up and screamed at the sky.

"WHY! WHY'D YOU TAKE HER! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

After Luffy was long sculding the sky he looked back down at her pail, blank face.

More Tears streamed down his depressed face. He Held her tighter then pressed his cheek against hers.

"Don't leave me..." He wispered.

(To Usopp and Sanji)

The Next hour or two of thier trip was quiet. Both of them didn't speek a word as if something horrible just happened that they could not explain. Why do I all of a sudden feel so depressed? Usopp thought.

"Hey, Usopp" Sanji said "Why are you so quiet, and don't tell me its because I told you to be quiet. You'd talk anyway."

"I Feel like some one just died or something..."

"Why do you feel that?"

"Thats the problem, I don't know."

"I feel the same way. Like something bad just happened and we missed it. What an anoying feeling."

"Is this the way zolo always feels?"

"He doesn't always have a problem."

"Where do you think the feeling is coming from?"

"Who knows."

"Do you think Luffy and Nami feel the same way."

"Mabie, but how are we sure they're still alive"

"You think they're dead!"

"No, but it's posible."

(To zolo)

Zolo slowly woke up as rain pored down. He sat in the shack stairing out into the ocean. What's taking them so damn long? He thought, Mabie I should go find em'?

For once in his life, zolo felt clueless, and hopeless.

He No longer felt confedent and like he knew what he was doing. Zolo also felt a strange depresion, one he had never felt before. sleep, He thought. Then he went back to sleep.

(to Luffy and Nami)

Luffy continued to cry as hard as he posibly could. Then he lifted his face and Shook Nami back and fourth.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled.

He stopped shacking her and hugged her even highter.

Its all my fault, He thought.

As he cryed on Nami's shoulder, Nami's hand budged. Just a little, But it was more than enough to get Luffy's attention.

"Nami?" he asked, demanding a reply.

Nami started breathing again, but not very hard. Luffy examined Nami, waiting for something to happen.

One of Nami's eye lids slowly opened.

"Luffy?" she wispered as he came into view.

Luffy smiled widly as he hugged Nami as tight as he could.

"Your alive!" He Yelled.

Nami's last words before she feel back asleep were," Why wouldn't I be?"

When Luffy brought himself to stop hugging her he picked her up and carried her inside he cave and sat down against the wall.

He didn't set Nami down though, but just keeped holding her as he feel asleep as well. That night, was very cold.

To be continued...(REVIEW!)

Authors Note: Dramatic, no? My friends thought so, chapter 15 soon so long as you review! 


	15. You don't have to run away

A/N: YAY! Chapter 15. thankz for reviewing guys!  
Chapter 15

Nami woke up in Luffy's arms around 3:30 a.m. hours after the battle between life and death.  
Nami thought she was in a dream when she woke up. I'm in Luffy's arms, she thought.

When she finally realized she wasn't asleep she wiggled out of his arms and examined him.

He was beat up badly. blood was all over his face, hands, and body. He didn't have much of a shirt left ether.

Nami made sure he was still breathing and he was.

She sighed in relief. She hated seeing him beat up this badly.

she wasn't in such good shape ether.

one wrong move and her wounds would open right up.

she softly touched Luffy's face making him wake up a little. Nami didn't notice. Look what i caused this time, she thought.

She looked the other way for a moment. The look on her face was as if she was just told she was the last person on earth.

She looked at Luffy one last time, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheak. "Thanks for all your help, but i've caused you too much trouble. I'm leaving." Nami said.

Then she got to her feet slowly and walked out of the cave almost crying.

She wanted to stay more than anything in the world but knew if she did Luffy would most likely get hurt again for her.

Nami was about to walk down the ledge and leave Luffy to piece but a soft touch on the shoulder and a fimiliar voice stopped her.

"Nami?" that voice said. Nami slowly turned around to see it was Luffy.

"What're you doing?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm leaving. I'm always getting you hurt and it won't happen ever again if I leave."

Luffy pulled Nami close to him then hugged her and said, "Nami, it's alright. You don't have to leave."

Nami started crying then threw herself out of Luffys arms.

"NO!" She yelled as she raised her hand and slashed it across luffys face so hard and so quick the sound ecoed all around not only in the forest but in Nami's head too.

She knew she could never forgive herself for what she just did.

Nami's hand burned like fire and turned red alond with Luffy's now numb face. He turned his face back over to Nami. The look in his eye was of sadness, anger, and somewhat betrail.

He put his hands on Nami's shoulders, and wouldn't let got, forcing Nami to stay facing him.

"Let me go!" Nami shreiked.

More tears streamed down Nami's face.

"Nami," Luffy said," do you want to know why I always save you!"

Nami tryed to look away but Luffy wouldn't let her.

Nami didn't answer.

"Does any of that stuff even matter that much?" Luffy continued," Is it all really that Important!"

Nami closed her eyes trying not to cry harder.

Luffy keept going," None of it matters to me! And I still can't figure out why it matters to you! So what if I always get hurt! I don't care ! I don't think its imprtant because its not! Your whats important to me Nami! Nothing else! Your what I care about not that!"

Nami opened her eyes and cryed harder.

She managed to say a few words in the proses too.

" Luffy," Nami snifled," I'm never there when you need me though. I'm always already down leaving you to fight and get hurt."

"Quit it, Nami!" Luffy said one last time before he wraped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her tighter than ever before.

Nami hugged him too, crying on the shoulder she was being pressed against.

"You don't have to worry." Luffy wispered in Nami's ear.

"Don't you care about what I just did to you?" Nami muttered.

"Yeah, but not as much as I care about you."

Luffy lifted one of his hands and ran his fingers through her rough oarnge hair.

Nami stoped crying in time enough for Luffy to stop hugging her and back up just enough to kiss her on the cheak. Nami's face turned as red and now resembled a cherry. Nami touched her cheak.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You kissed me didn't you?"

Nami's eyes widened," you were awake!"

"just barely. But thanks. I apreshiate it."

"um...er... no problem."

"Still wanna run away?"

Nami smiled," no."

"good." Luffy said as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the egde of the ledge sticking out the side of the mountain.

Luffy sat down, forcing Nami to do this as well. Thier feet hung over the side of the ledge.

"The view looks nice again." he said.

"sure does."

Nami rested her head on Luffy's shoulder as they watched the sun come up again. Luffy put his arm around her shoulder.

Nami, for once, felt okay.

To be continued...

authors note: Sorry about calling zoro zolo. But I'm too used to calling him zolo. again, sorry.  
Oh, and my story is coming to an end soon. not too many more chapters left. And, it might take a little longer to put them in because some bad things have been happing lately, family stuff, ext. So don't be too hard on my I don't need it right now. 


	16. water

CHAPPTER 16!

After a while Luffy had noticed Nami had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Nami?" he asked. She didn't answer, but contunued to sleep. Nami yawned and turned the other way almost falling of Luffy's shoulder, but he caught her.

"Guess we better go..." he said. He picked up Nami trying his best not to wake her up.

You wiegh more than you look, Nami... he thought.

Nami budged a little then contunued to sleep. By the time Luffy reached the beach where they started, it was dark again with lots of shimering stars and a full moon.  
Luffy looked down at Nami and smiled.

"We're back." Luffy said to Nami, still asleep in his arms.

Luffy was a bit surprized that she was still asleep but he didn't really seem to care much. Luffy carefully layed Nami down on the beach, then sat next to her.

"You sure know when your tierd!." he said. Luffy softly set his hand on her head and said," Nami..Theres something I wanted to tell you but I never really got around to it, but.. how can you hear me if your still sleeping?"

Nami made a few strange sounds then turned over still sleeping. Luffy took his hand off Nami's head and got up. He slowly and quietly put his feet in the water, then examined the moon. The moon was bigger than he had ever seen it before that night. It was a nice, gold, full moon. Luffy looked back over at Nami, then took a few more steps into the water.

It feels so nice, the water.. he thought, wish i could swim.

(Back to Usopp and Sanji)

"I'm so tierd!" Usopp yelled.

"Shut your mouth we're almost there!" Sanji yelled back.

"Can't we just go back and wait for zolo!"

"No. We were giving a mission!"

"Fine. do you still have that loaf of bread in your pack?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can use it to see if we're going in circles."

Sanji handed Usopp his whole pack and said," Whatever. Knock yourself out..."BRAVE SEA WARRIOR!"

"Shut-up!"

"Just use the damn bread already..."

"okay.."

1 hour later...

Usopp and Sanji continued to walk through the forest dropping bread crumbs as they went. Durring the way sanji hear the cracking of stale bread crumbs under his feet. He looked down then screamed in frustration.

"WE'RE GOING IN CIRCLES!" -sanji...

Usopp put his hand on his head.

"Lets just go back to the ship and wait for Zolo..."Usopp said.

"I hear ya! Lets go!"

(Back to Nami and Luffy)

Nami woke up to the sound of splashing. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Luffy, messing around in the water.

Nami quickly got to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" she shouted.

Luffy splashed her a few times and said," Playing in the water! come join me!"

Nami rubbed the water out of her eyes then shreeked," What was that for?"

Luffy just laughed and splashed her a few more times.

"Join me!" he said.

"NO!"-nami

"Aw, please!"

"No!"

Luffy gave Nami a funny, evilish kinda look then got out of the water and said," okay, you win.."

As he slowly passed Nami he stoped and yelled," GOT YA!" Then he picked her up and ran her into the water.

"Ahh!" she screamed," Let the F go of me!" (A/N:Luffy isn't sinking cuz they're in the shalow water)

Luffy got up and continued to splash her.

"Cut it out!" Nami shreeked.

Luffy didn't listen and keept on splashing her. When Nami couldn't take it anymore, she got up and pushed Luffy down to the ground with a thud!

"STOP!" she shreeked.

Luffy just laughed some more and continued to splash her.

Nami splashed him back.

They continued spashing eachother, getting deeper and deeper in the water as they went.

They finally stopped splashing eachother when they were out of breath and cheast high in water.

"That was lots of fun!" Nami said.

"Told you." Luffy replied.

Nami and Luffy stood there for a while, laughing at eachother.

Then, out of the blue, Nami covered her face and started crying.

Luffy, Very surprized, Lifted her hands from her face.

"Whats wroung?" he asked.

"Look at you! Your beat up cuz I was already knocked out when you had to fight that masive Lion... I failed you."

Luffy hugged her tight.

"Nami," he said," I'm always going to fight for you."

Nami cryed harder as Luffy continued.

"You didn't fail me and you never will. In a way, I failed you." Luffy sighed," This was all my fault."

Nami hugged him back, then looked into his face and said,"It's not your fault."

Nami closed her eyes and rested her head against Luffys chest as she hugged him.

They stayed like this for a long time.

Nami trying to make herself feel better along with Luffy, and Luffy trying not to hate himself more.

After a while Nami lifted her head as Luffy looked into her eyes as if he were hipnotized.

"Nami," he said," There's something I wanted to tell you but..." Luffy found it hard to finish his sentance, and he was too lost in Nami's eyes anyway.

Nami smiled at him warmly.

Then Nami noticed his hat was off again. His hair is so dirty she thought.

Next, she noticed Luffy's face getting closer and closer very slowly until thier faces were just inches apart.

The look in his eye was if he were thinking very hard on wether he should kiss her or not.

What's he going to do? Nami thought to herself. Luffy's face got even closer, until thier noses were almost touching.

Then, Nami got a little lost in Luffys eyes too. Nami's face got closer too, until thier noses were touching.

This is it... Nami thought as she saw Luffy close his eyes and get closer. Nami closed her eyes too.

"NAMI! LUFFY?" hey both heard.

They both looked at the beach to see Zolo's head pocking out the side of the shack. His eyes were wide open.

Nami and Luffys faces both turned beat red.

"Was I interupting something?" Zolo asked.

Nami and Luffy Both let go on each other as Nami shouted,"NO"  
To Be Continued...

Authors note: Hi guys! How was it? Well, the last chapter is coming up next, but If you push me enough I might make Island 2! Well, I'd love your reviews! Please R&R!  
Oh, and I got a new bf last week! SO SWEET! Remember, no reviews, no new chapters!  
cracker-jacks000 


	17. what I was missing

A/N: Here it is! the last chapter in island 1! Remember to review!  
What will happen? makes crazy sounds  
Chapter 17! (final chapter)

Nami splashed throught the water and fell to the beach panting.

"NO! NO! NO!" she yelled.

"Geez! Okay crazy woman i got it!"-zolo

Luffy scratched the back of his head in confusion.

what in the world just happend? he thought.

Luffy slowly made his way over the beach to help Nami up. Instead, nami just roled over avoiding him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! nothing at all! no way no how!" she shreeked.

"Calm down!"-zolo

Then Luffy finaly flashed back to reality relizing he had founf zolo.

"ZOLO!" he shreeked.

"CALM DOWN ALREADY! It's not like i'm going to die or something..."-zolo

"Wheres Usopp and Sanji?" nami asked.

"O, those whimps? They probably gave up and went back to the ship. It shouldn't take long to get back there."

Luffy jumped up in the air and claped his feet together. then he ran off to the other side of the island as fast as he could.

Zolo looked confused.

"How'd he know were the ship was?"-zolo

"Wow..."-nami

"..."zolo

Around 1 hour later Zolo and Nami reached the ship and saw Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy sitting by a campfire stuffing thier faces with rosted marshmellows. (Its still night)

"WHAT THE HELL!" zolo shreeked.

"What's wrong with you?" sanji asked.

"Your eating marshmellows without me!"

Everone but zolo looked confused.

Then Sanji began laughing and he pointed at zolo and said," Man! I never knew your weekness was Marshmellows! I thought it was tashigi!"

"Hey! I dont have a strange obsesion with marshmellows! And Tashigi has nothing to do with this! now give me some of that food I havent eaten in days!"

"God, zolo... What were you doing this hole time?"-usopp

Zolo gave them a wierd smile and said,"Umm..er..sleeping."

For a few more hours till the sun came up the crew ate by the campfire as luffy poorly sang songs. When the sun was finaly up the whole crew got to work on the ship. Zolo, usopp, Luffy, and Sanji pushing the two halfes of the ship back together then rebuilding it back together. Nami suplied the food. They all worked hard all day long and were all relived when thier work was done.

They all took a step back and examined thier ship.

"Do you think its still sea going?" Zolo asked.

"Yeah." replied sanji.

Luffy laid himself down on the ground to sleep.

The rest of the crew laied down on the beach and fell asleep as well.

(at midnight)

Nami woke up slowly to the sound of waves softly splashing the ends of the ship. I need some time to think She thought as the opened her eyes to the sky filled with sars.  
Then she noticed Usopp's feet where on top of her stomic.

O my god she thought,Usopp your feet stink! She carefully pushed them out of the way so she could get up. She tiptoed over all her crewmates and went over to the big rock next to the ship and sat down stairing out at the moon and stars. Its so pritty out tonight she thought, Wish Luffy could see it.. Nami looked over at Luffy to see he was still sleeping, and snooring quite loudly too.

Nami gigled a little And looked back out at the sky.

"I still think of you when I see the water, Luffy." she wispered.

Nami continued," Luffy, your so sweet to me. I still kinda wish we were still alone in our nice little shack."

Nami sat there for a moment, gazing at the sky, thinking about luffy. Then, a soft touch on he right shoulder got he attention.

"Oh, really?" she heard a voice say as she turned around to see it was Luffy. Nami turned beat red.

"You wisper loud, nami." he said as he pulled her up from the rock she was sitting on.

Nami put her and on her mouth and said," I'm so sorry!"

Luffy looked up at the sky and said," Whats there to be sorry about? If you didn't wake me up I wouldn't beable to see this awsome metior shower!"

"Wha?.." nami said as she looked up at the sky. wow she thought.

"This is so amazing.." Luffy said as he grabbed her hand. Nami blushed and turned her head the other way.

Luffy looked at Nami and said," Did your wish come true?"

"No, but it will once we get off this crazy island."

"I thought you wanted to stay on it alone with me."

Nami laught," don't tease me!"

Luffy laughed at her too.

"What about you?"-nami

"Oh, I think it will come true real soon."

"What did you wish for?"

"Remember when I said I was trying to figure out what I keept feeling I was forgeting or missing?"

"Yeah."

"I wished I could Find that out."

"Oh. You really think it will come true so quickly now?"

"Yes."

Luffy smiled at Nami warmly. Nami smiled back. Then she thought to herselfomg! That look hes giving me now. Why does it make me feel all warm inside! make it stop! I can't like luffy like that! No You idiot! Of cource you like him just tell him! No! Yes! I don't like him like that! does he like me like that? OOOOOO! the confusion! what should i do? Okay...calm down, get a grip. Alright, I'm okay now. I can do this. Just say it...SAY IT YOU IDIOT!

Nami took a few deep breaths and looked luffy warmly in the eyes.

Nami took another deep breath.

Luffy smiled at her as if he knew what she was going to do.

Nami tryed to talk to him but she didn't know how to say it, so she just stood there confused.

When Nami came back to her sences, she said,"Luffy, I...um..well, you see,...how do I say this?...," Nami Closed her eyes as she got ready to say it without stoping herself,"LUFFY I LO-----" Right then, Luffy had blocked her mouth with his own. Nami soor into his eyes very shocked. His eyes stayed calm, and piecefull.

Nami finally calmed herself and got into it. She clowsed her eyes as Luffy did and put her arms around his neck, and Luffy wraped his arms around her waist.

They kissed for quiet a long time.

When they were finally finished luffy lifted his face just a little bit so thier noses were still touching and he said," Nami, your what I was looking for." Nami smiled at him, even thought she knew he wouldn't see it cuz is face was all ready too close to hers.

"luffy..." Nami wisperd to herself, still smileing.

meanwhile...

Zolo had been awake the whole time listening and watching. He shock his head and went back to sleep.

(to luffy and nami again)

For a while they just held each other. Then Nami Backed up a little and said," So, are we setting sail tomoro?"

"Yeah, it'll be great.."

"Luffy, why did you kiss me?"

"Beacause I love you."

Nami danced around a little then jumped on Luffy knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

"I love you too!" -nami

Now Nami was on top of Luffy on the beach. They laughed at eachother for a while. Then, once again, Luffy store into Nami's eyes and got lost. He ran his fingers through her rouge hair.

"You really need to brush your hair..." he said.

Nami laughed at him," you too!"

Luffy Lifted his face a little to kiss her again.

After they were finished Nami asked," Do you thing Sanji is going to have a problem with this?"

"Yes. But we don't have to care."

They laughed again for a while then Nami got off of him to lay next to him. Luffy put his arm around the shoulders as Nami rested her head on his cheast.

"Goodnight." luffy said.

"Goodnight..."-nami

Nami and Luffy both feel asleep gayzing at the stars.

The next morning...

Nami was the first to wake up. She softly kissed Luffy on the cheek then got up.

"ITS MORNING!" She yelled as loud as humanly posible.

Everyone instantly got up, well, all ecsept for Zolo.(what a heavy sleeper)

Grrrrrrrr" Nami thought as she came up with a plain to get him up.

"ZOLO!" she yelled as she came over and kicked him in the shin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shrieked.

"Lets leave now."-nami

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU !"

"Lets leave!" -nami

"Fine. I better go before you kick me again anyway."

They all climbed aboard the ship as Luffy jumped into the air and yelled,"LETS SET SAIL!"

"Ya-hoo!"-nami

The rest of the day on the ship was the most fun they had ever had in their lives. They all drank like there was no tomoro and just about everyone got stoned besides Nami and Luffy.

They all danced around and sang poorly like the pirates they were and didn't care. At the end of the day, around sunset, Nami was out of breath and went out to the dock and rested her arms.

what a day she thought.

Then, Luffy came up and joined her.

"Was today fun or what!" Luffy said.

"yeah, it sure was. But eveyone got drunk."

"Zolo wasn't too bad."-luffy

"Sanji and Usopp were bouncing off the walls!"-nami

They enjoyed the moment for a sec. or two.

laughing at eachother, having fun.

"wow," Nami said, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

Luffy wrapped his armes around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. But I'll entertain you from now on." he said. Nami smiled.

(To the rest of the crew)

Sanji, slowly wobled over to the area where Luffy and Nami were.

He hid behind the corner, half concieos, and watched as they laughed, talked, ext.

He came to sudden shock as he ran (or at lest tried to) back to where Zolo and Usopp were. As Sanji dragged himself into the room he shouted," NAMI! LUFFY! HURRY!"

Zolo picked if both Usopp and Sanji's feet then dragged them over to the spot Sanji was pointing at.

(Back to Luffy and Nami)

As they hugged they both felt a warm feeling they had never felt bafore. They felt satisfied, happy, and relaxed.

"This feels so good.." Nami wispered.

"Yeah, can't belive I didn't notice it before." Luffy replied.

Luffy swayed Nami Back and forth, side to side.

"I never knew I could feel this way." Nami said as Luffy swayed her back and forth.

"Yeah.."-Luffy.

Nami lifted her head to look at Luffy's face but he stopped her with another kiss. On the cheek, then on the lips.

Right then, zolo came crashing through the door dragging Sanji and Usopp along with him.

Nami turned her head and realized she was caught so she hid her head on Luffy's cheast and wispered,"Oh... my... god..."

Sanji got to his feet and pointed.

"SEE SEE SEE! I told you!"-sanji

Usopp began rolling around on the ground shouting,"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Luffy turned beat red and said,"NO! Its not what it looks like, um..look up! I---"

Zolo put his hand on his forehead and began talking.

"Okay, listen. We all pretty much knew this was going to happen."

"But how... Wha?"-Luffy

"Come on! You, Nami, alone on an Island with no other sign of human life for weeks! Its so obvious. Its o.k. We don't care, well, at least I don't.-zolo

Nami lifted her face from Luffy's cheast and said," Oh, thats cool." Then continued to kiss Luffy.

Sanji couldn't take it any more and joined Usopp in rolling around on the floor shouting,"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Nami got a little angry and turned her head and said,"Darn Sanji! Is it really all that bad? and what in the world is Usopp's problem?"

"YES IT IS! But I guess I can just hit on your sister."

"Wha...? Nami growled at him with anger. Luffy just shook his head and pushed Nami's face back to him and kissed her once more.

Sanji left to see if there was any posible way to make contact with Nami's sister. Usopp still continued to role around shouting no.

Zolo gave him a weird look and said," My god... How drunk are you?"

Nami lifted her head a little and smiled at Luffy as she said,"I love you."

Luffy ran his fingers through her hair and said,"I love you too."

Luffy and Nami faced the ocean and gazed out at the sea as they sailed on into whatever the ocean threw at them next, and they where happy.

THE END!

Authors note: And there it is! The end of island 1. but I will soon have the preview for island 2 up. sometime around june. I need something to do all summer so I'll just write island 2!  
REVIEW! You never know, if I don't get enough reviews I just might laughes evily cancell island 2! MUHAHAHAHA!  
cracker-jacks000 


End file.
